Coming Nome
by Drewmoviefan
Summary: A man searches work during The Great Depression, befriends the town's hero, as he started to remember his troubled past.
1. Coming to Nome

Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own any _Balto_ movie characters they belong to Universal.

Walking through the covered ground of snow, leading to a line of rusty old trains on the side. After traveling for many miles, I finally made to Nome. Very few people live around there like it was a ghost town. I moved to Anchorage to find work in 1929, but due to the crash, I had to start my life over. At first, I thought about moving to California to only become part of group of farmers for grapes, but I was given a suggestion to work in the Alaskan Territory further west.

As I walked into town only few people were going on about their lives and short number of T-mobile automobiles were able to drive in town. I reached into my pocket that contains the place I could try to work. However, the place there was an opening was at store that sold meat. My timing was bad because I didn't have enough time to bring something warm and look presentable, due to low amounts of money I obtain. I entered in and the butcher acquainted with me, as we went through the interview process.

"I must say, you're very lucky to find a job here at Nome." he complimented.  
"Only because I was being suggested to work here by my previous manager." I replied as he was still looking through my resume and qualifications that I have.  
"Kid... seems to me there is no point about not hiring you so you could travel back south." he added. "Tomorrow you'll start in the morning and I'll give you more details on what you'll be doing."

We came into conclusion of the interview and I was hired. The only problem now is trying to find a decent place to sleep at night. The skies started to turn dark and I found myself to be at a alley. My lungs closed tight as I cough. My body shivers from the cold, I could only use empty, broken down boxes to use to sleep on, a rugged blanket I used to cover from the cold, and a hat to lie on my head. Since I left from the states, I carried a guitar to play music to help me sleep. Most songs were lullaby's, but I never thought of singing. While strumming the guitar, my eyes slightly closes, until dose into sleep.

* * *

 _After falling into sleep, somehow I ended up being in a hospital. I realized that I was back in the states and I was on a hospital bed. A doctor gave me a check up and told me that I only had a few days to live. I started to cough, until I couldn't be able to breathe and I died frozen like ice on the floor, as the doctor simply stares aimlessly at me._

* * *

Waking from a reality dream into reality, I remembered that I only had days to live from pneumonia. Without a certain medicine, I surely accept my fate and decided to die slowly until I pass on. Grabbing my remaining belongings, I started to head towards the butcher shop to start my first day. The morning sun was still on the rising where a small plane flew by the sun. The shop was closed when I arrived, however the butcher owner was inside preparing for the day. I pushed the door gently only to notice it was unlocked, I caught his attention when the bell rings as the door opened.

"Well son... you start today. The only things you'll be doing is hunting and/or fishing." he instructed the tasks to me. "You hunt and/or fish?"

"Back at home. I used to fish with my family at lakes and sometimes do little hunting at the woods near our pasture." I replied.

"Then you won't be having a problem of handling a rifle." he said as he handed me gear and tools. "You'll just find some animals you could find and try to fish if you could find any. Good luck." He walked off to start cutting meat over at the table. I knew I would be doing, so I decided to head off without any questions.

I opened the door to exit until the butcher's voice stopped me. "One more thing: don't be late and don't hunt the part-wolf." he warned.

Simply, I knew when to be back, however I left as I didn't understood about hunting a part-wolf animal. I carried the gears on my shoulder and had my guitar on my hands and started to sing _Big Rock Candy Mountain_ , as I journeyed into the woods.

 _One evening when the sun went down_

 _And the jungle fire was burning_

 _down the track came a hoboe hikin'_

 _And he said: "Boy's I'm not turning._

 _I'm heading for a land that's far away_

 _beside the crystal fountains._

 _So come with me and go see the_

 _big rock candy mountains._

 _In the Big Rock Candy Mountains_

 _there's a land that's fare and bright_

 _where the handguns grow on bushes_

 _and you sleep out every night._

 _Where the boxcars all are empty_

 _and the sun shines everyday!_

 _On the birds and the bees and cigarette trees_

 _the lemonade springs where the bluebird sings_

 _In the Big Rock Candy Mountains."_

By this time I stopped singing, I was in the woods surrounded with trees covered with frosty snow, and water streams slightly stream towards a frozen lake. At first, I made a small encampment and started hunting. Without any sight of animal, until I found a moose. As I prepared to fire the moose ran off quickly and I lost my chance to gain meat. Next, I decided to enter the lake where it was covered with ice. I curved a small circle with a knife and started to throw heavy rocks at the ice until it was loose. I was only about a few kilometers from land in effort to have better chance to catch fish from the shallow end. I set up my fishing pole and started ice fishing. Minutes go by... no bite has been made. I decided to head back to camp to grab my guitar and try to strum guitar strings to sing a song. As I started to head back, a cracking noise faintly made me halt. I looked around and no one was here and looked on the ground to see no ice break.

I decided to think there were thick ice else where. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to head back until I the ice break and I fell in! I couldn't be able to swim back up as the current was pulling me down. I looked up only to see more parts of the ice field crack. My breathe becomes narrow that I was running out of air, I could only try to do was to suck the ice so I could try to gain some air, but it wasn't helpful. I felt that I stopped breathing and I blacked out still underwater.


	2. Balto

Chapter 2

As my eyes began to open slowly, I was laying on a bed. There were other beds around me, but they're empty with a closed window in the room. A door opens, a man with glasses and a white coat walked towards me.

"You're a very lucky young man." he said to me. "You were nearly frozen, but a dog team came in time to rescue you."

I couldn't be able to remember or recall anything, because I was unconscious. "I could have been dead and be over with." I added.

"Why do you think yourself like that?" the doctor asked.

"I'm already dying." I answered.

The doctor had a folder of notes and he opened them. "You were diagnosed with-"

"I know what I have and I don't want to bring it up as well." I interrupted. The doctor then closed his folder.

"Other than that, you have a little hypothermia from the cold." he added. "You should try to get some rest and you'll be out when the weekend is over."

The doctor then excused himself and left the room. I could only to turn myself to stare at the window and gaze through it from my bed.

* * *

After I was recovered, I decided to head over to the meat shop, but another hunter took my place. I rather not fight about my absence so I decided to head off towards outside of town. In a few minutes, I could only find myself isolated from Nome and I would simply relax and let the cold take me.

My eyelids started to fall and making me more tiresome. I fell into a sleep and started to feel a bit peace, as if it was my last night. My heart felt saddened and in pain as I was carrying the disease for a while. Hearing small steps into the snow came closer, a snuffle was made by my ear with a lick. I was too weak to move or to open my eyes from the cold. A whimper came after I was being nuzzled.

 _Don't give up on life_. A voice came from the unknown.

I continued to be aware despite being unconscious as I was being dragged from the snow. My back started to feel the hard wood that results of scratching my back lightly. When my became still, I didn't feel any snowflakes coming down my face or my body. Then, I felt a warmth from a animal's fur and a small blanket to add the warmth. The comfort made me felt that I wasn't alone if it was my last night of my life and I was given care.

In the morning, my body was back to it's warm temperature, but the animal was gone. I could only say that it saved my life and I was only grateful to a small creature with a big heart could rescue me, despite of having a dyer disease that lurks within me. I stood up and I found myself in a boat trawler. I decided to head out to find a new line of work, as I found my guitar case and my belongings. Walking back to Nome, some of the town's people were going about their lives. Suddenly, I found a job opening at the U.S. Mail Post office. The post office was small, but a man behind the counter was organizing mail while looking through the window. I opened the door and rubbed my boots on the mat to remove the snow.

"Can I help you stranger?" the man asked.

"I'm looking for a job here." I asked.

The man looked around before walking towards me from his counter-top. "Not many people are intending to work here, but if you looking for work, you're in luck."

We decided to shake hands in agreement. "Just call me Conner or Mr. Conner if you insist. Who am I hiring?" the man asked.

"Bret." I answered.

The man stopped shaking my hand. "Aren't you the one who was rescued days ago from a thin ice?"

"Yes."

"By Jove, son... you had a miracle for being rescued. My mail team had recovered you from the river and took you back to Nome. Good thing you didn't leave this Earth." Mr. Conner said. "What were you doing over there?"

"Fishing. I was working for the meats, but until I found out that I was laid off after my recovery." I added.

"Well you won't have to work too much in the cold, I still have some mail you could start organize, before the mail team returns and you could meet them by then."

I got started to work. The work load wasn't to too bad to start until hours later the mail team came back. The musher was bit young in his 30's I believe and had a sled dog team.

"Bret! Come meet your rescuers." Mr. Conner called for me. As I finished my last mail package into a cubby storage, I walked with him outside to meet the mail team. The musher was just finishing feeding his sled dog team water. "Son meet my mail team musher Simpson."

Simpson had a grip hands from holding the ropes to mush the dogs. "So you saved me?" I asked him.

"Not full credit, my lead dog Kodi traced the smell to find you." Simpson answered as he pet his lead dog. I slightly kneel down and let the dog smell me as he remembers me. He licked my palm and I started to scratch his ears gently. "I'm sure your dog really have some good talent." I complemented.

"He does, but not like his father." Mr. Conner added.

"Who's his father?" I asked.

"You don't know the town hero?!" he laughed with Simpson lightly laughed along.

"Who is he?" I asked again. They stopped laughing and Mr. Conner cleared his throat. "Kodi's father is the town's hero for saving Nome four years ago-"

"Also saving my life as well a year back." a man walked by.

"Bret this Duke our spring bush pilot for the our mail team." Mr. Conner introduced me to the pilot.

We both shook each other's hands. "I'm sure you heard about Bret's rescue from the mail dogs." Mr. Conner told Duke.

"I heard." Duke said and turned towards me. "I'll have to tell you some time about my rescue as well." he added. I nodded with a smile.

"Well I guess you should get back to work and tomorrow's Sunday and the office will be closed." Mr. Conner told me.

I returned to the post office with a bag of mail that needed to be sorted. It took about fifteen minutes to neatly organize them. Mr. Conner was pleased before he notified me as we're about to close shop for the night. He even gave me my first payday. "Better save as much as you can... we're going through some tough times at the banks."

I couldn't be able not to know what happened in New York three months ago. As I started to find a place for night, I thought about heading towards the boat trawler where I was last night. The sun was on the set and I simply follow the orange colors of the sky. Walking away from the town, the wrecked boat trawler was still there, but no animal in site. I walked on the plank and on board the trawler. It was as if someone used this boat to travel, but on low ground. The sunset was being covered from the skies and the sun's light hitting my face. The waters were lightly crashing on the beach gently and the tide was out.

I spotted the lead dog I saw early racing with another dog with gray-brownish fur. Surprisingly, I didn't know which dog it was that rescued me from last night. I continued to watch them until they stopped after passing the boat trawler. They started to laugh and never noticed quite clear that I heard these dogs talking to each other. Leaning on the wooden railing, they were coming back towards the boat. The gray-brownish dog spotted me and I didn't have a instant reaction except staring each other from distance. In a daring attempt, I jumped from the railing onto the sandy beach. The two dogs started to slowly approach to me and I reached my hand out slowly, causing them to stop.

However, the gray-brownish dog slowly emerges towards my hand and I started to pet him. Kodi soon afterwards came towards me and petted him as well.

"So you two must be related?" I asked them as they sat on the dunes. "I know you're Kodi... I'll like to know who you are?"

I tried to ask the other dog and it walked towards me where I was sitting. Finally, I didn't see much of the exact dog likeness, but half of it's traits. Surprised to meet a wolfdog that saved a small town.

"Who are you?" I asked the wolfdog, but he just turned his head sideways. Who was I kidding to expect a dog to answer a question asked by a human. Embarrassed and disappointed I decided to grab a stick and draw on the sand.

* * *

Over ten minutes, Kodi headed back to town, however the wolfdog was still here. I tried to write down the same question to the dog to see if he could understand my writing if I can't speak to it. The wolfdog grabbed a stick from elsewhere and started to drag the stick onto the sand. I stopped what I was doing and watched. He started make letters one at a time like he could understand my words in writing. He wrote the letters "B... A... L... T... O..."

I could only remember the name ruffly from the newspapers making a report about a half dog and wolf saved Nome from diphtheria. "You saved me yesterday from freezing to death didn't you?"

The wolfdog nodded. "You're a unique kind of animal helping a human in need." I complemented. He smiled with appreciation.

As the sun disappears, I thought I should be ready to get some sleep. I stood up only to feel a bit of chest pain. Clutching my chest from the pain, Balto sensed something was wrong, he came by my side. The pain took a few seconds only to ache and became a bother.

"I'm fine... it happens all the time." I assured him as he still whimpers. After returning to my normal state, I petted Balto for being there. "I need a place to sleep."

Balto barked and had me to follow him up deck. We're on the bridge and he walked towards an empty spot in the room. I came to his understanding that he wanted me to spend the night. I dropped my belongings and had a blanket to use for a comforter. Balto came and threw down a blanket; he had brought over with his mouth, over me and laid next to me.

"Good boy." I told the wolfdog as he replied back with a lick to my cheek after I petted his head. The moon shines as the stars gazed, as we fell asleep for the night.


	3. The Big Mistake

Chapter 3

After waking up from two hours of sleeping; the skies were dark, the moon was full, and stars shine, I felt that I wasn't myself since I received the diagnosis. I felt that my life was fading away, regardless of someone or something helps me. Balto was fast asleep as he was moving. I got up and headed towards the dunes. The tide was out as the water reflects the nightlights. I stared at the skies and questioned why am I here.

Since I lived in Anchorage for the most part of my life, I had a perfect family, life, and health. However since I moved out, my body was poisoned from pneumonia and how the world changes in time. The unfortunate events has clouded myself with melancholy and hamartia. Dropping down to my knees in tears of dew.

"Why are you letting me suffer?" I asked out loud as I was searching for blame. "I had everything until I have this disease... what do you want with me?!" Since my sadness turned to anger.

"I tried to do good in this world... caring for my family... loving them... tried to have a good life... you decided to take it all away from me!"

I started to rip my sleeves and my shirt. The cold no longer bothers me as I was near brink of death as I was being controlled from the sound of silence and my ego. I reached for a knife that was in my back pocket. The knife was sharp, but short, I started slowly cut from my left hand, until I made a sudden impale to my chest. As I took the knife off of me, I screamed in pain and fell back onto the snowy sandy dunes.

My body feels colder like ice than it was before, the stars began to fade into black. I'm unable to move any part of my body, and everything turned black. Normally I would know that I would be going to Hell since I had sliced and stabbed myself for suicide. At first, I saw a bright light until everything went black once again.

* * *

My eyes began to open... first I thought I was rescued again as my suicide was just an attempt. I tried to stand up, but I fell. I decided to crawl blindly until I felt wet that was from water. I dumped my face into the water for five seconds and resurfaced. My eyes became clear and the skies were blue as I survived for a brand new day. I looked around and I was still in Nome. The ocean was smooth as the tide was still out. Glancing at the water, without noticing a difference. I saw a reflection of myself as an grayish animal.

"What?!... I'm..." I panicked repetitively. I saw my hands are paws, my legs, my ears are long and pointy, walking on four legs, and of course having a bushy tail.

"I'M A DOG!" I said to myself out loud. I didn't have any idea what had happened to my human body.

"This is ridiculous, there's no way this reincarnation!" I protested.

"Your right." a voice came.

"Who said that?" I asked the mysterious voice.

"Let's just say for now that I'm your conscience." the voice came back again.

"What's happening to me?" I asked.

"I come to understand you have done a selfish act." the voice said with disappointment.

"I don't understand it... I'm sure you don't understand it, I was upset and lived under a curse." I protested.

"I understand your frustration, but you'll have a second chance." the voice said.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Just find yourself." the voice said before fading away.

"What do you mean 'find myself'?! I didn't do anything wrong!" I yelled and sighed.

I guess I knew this would be unusual because I'm dog, but I could first start head over to work. When I was heading to the post office, I hear more chattering and talk, which local dogs and sled dogs were talking. Supposedly, it sounds more delusional than hearing the mysterious voice earlier. Wen I arrived to the post office, I saw the sign said "Closed" and forgot because today was Sunday.

 _Since the post office is closed, I'll just stroll around Nome._ I thought to myself.

Feeling much warmer from the fur coat was better than feeling cold and human. A scent came from somewhere, I guess I should know that dogs could have better smell. I followed the scent and my nose began to feel warm and smell was meaty. Finally, the scent was from the butcher shop, the butcher was cooking some meat by the fire place. Bits of saliva was coming out of my mouth and my stomach was making hunger sounds. I slowly walked towards the backdoor entrance where he was cooking. I tried to speak to the butcher, dumbfounded, spooking the butcher and he reaches the butcher's knife. In a calming matter, I tried to make slow and cautious approach, but the butcher was shouting and slashing his blade back and forth. At one point, I opened my mouth that showed my sharp teeth. The frightened butcher made a close slash nearly making a cut near my nose. I gave up and ran away from the butcher shop.

"Half mutt!" The butcher shouted.

I didn't catch his words since I ran fast that I didn't look back and later founding myself in a alley. The sweat didn't even get to me, but fleeing for my life was another from breaking a sweat.

"I guess it's harder to find food than a human could easily." I said.

Hiding in a empty large box, hungry, scared, and alone. Living a dog's life was more difficult, but being human was another side story to it. I decided to fall into a short nap before I could come out to the world.

* * *

In about a hour, waking up from hearing chattering. I thought humans might be near by or a romantic date to find a perfect quiet spot. However, I smelled to find out they were dog and a half breed scents. The crunching snow from paws and chattering noises were coming close. I tried to scoot back, but since I took much space, I couldn't even move.

"You couldn't have done more or better." a feminine voice came while talking.

"I know Jenn... but a loss life could take a toll." a masculine voice followed.

I saw one dog that had red and white colors on her fur coat. However, the another dog was familiar and I tried slowly moved my head to find see who it was. It was Balto.

"Balto... you done what you can do. Don't take this to your fault." Jenn added. If that was her name.

"I can't even try to sleep what had happened to him, also trying to get rid of what I had saw that poor man has done to himself." Balto regretted. As I was eavesdropping, he was talking about me... I guess I wasn't alone after I ended my life.

"You should try to rest and tomorrow would be a better day... goodbye Balto." Jenn said with a cheerful smile.

"Goodbye Jenna." Balto said as he was still in grief. He went to an empty spot and sat there. "Why? Why would you do such a thing?"

His head and ears were down. I thought it would be an opportunity to just reveal myself, but I couldn't just rush immediately. I made a quiet exit out of the box and started to walk until I bumped into a bottle that fell and broke. Balto's head and ears raised as he heard someone was nearby. I hid behind a pile of empty boxes without being traced and found. He started to sniff the air and the snow to find a scent. He went over to the box where I was hiding and sniffed with his nose.

"Someone's here, but not from here." Balto said to reveal a scent that was close to mine. I slowly emerged out from the behind with my head peaking out. He continued to smell the around the alley and saw my footprints... or I meant to say paw-prints. He started to smell the paw-prints and following the scent. I hid my head again, but not to quick enough of him to saw a small glimpse of my head. I was surrounded and had no where to escape. He was close and I had no choice, but dashed out and try to make a run from him.

"Wait!" He shouted.

I continued to run and managed to escape from the alley until I saw Balto following me fast. I tried to make some turns to cut him off, but fail. When we were at the fishing docks, I turned around and found him nowhere on site. I continued to run fast like a sled dog until I reached outside of Nome towards my final resting place. I was out of breath and I thought of congratulating myself from being a fast runner.

"Whew... I guess I lost him." I sighed and took a few breaths.

"Don't bet on it." a voice came that was Balto behind me that made me jumped. "You didn't have to run. I was just trying to talk to you."

"For what?!" I yelled.

"Well I knew you were here and second I followed your scent." He explained.

I sighed with disappointment. "You're not from here aren't you?" He asked.

I looked up at him and nodded.

"I suppose you're like me." Balto added.

"I'm a half-dog and half-wolf?" I asked.

"A pedigree." he joked.

I lie down on the snow and didn't know what else to say or do. With my options were red and dashed out.


	4. Wolf Pack vs Man and Rescuer

Chapter 4

We're still on the dunes over five minutes without saying a word. Being out run by town's hero is never good record keeping to put on a bucket list. Balto just sighed as I was still silent without saying word. He started to turn away and about to walked.

"How did you become a hero anyway?" I finally spoke and asked. He stopped turned around. "I'm sure being a part wolf is never easy... for me that is."

Balto came back and sat down. "I didn't thought being tilted hero is nothing, but helping others in danger matters."

"I listen to your conversation at the alley." I added. "You thought you didn't felt like being a hero this time."

He became silent with no words. His ears were down and his mood changes. "I didn't have enough time to save him."

"What happened?" I asked.

"It started with a man who was freezing cold in the middle of the night. I was out for a nightly walk, when I saw him... he seemed to have no life in him." I began to realize it was me. "I took him in for the night and kept him warm from freezing. The next day I managed to meet with the man as I was with my son Kodi. He seemed to have a problem, but I couldn't be able to figure out. He seems homeless and I kept him for the night. Later that night, I heard a scream. I went to investigate until I saw the same man, who was still on the ground. When I got to him, he was motionlessly still and he wasn't breathing."

My ears dropped with no words to describe the ordeal. "So what happened?"

"I went to get helped and the doctor announced the man dead when he was taken." Balto finished the story.

"I'm sorry you have to go through with it." I apologized.

"What's your story?" Balto asked. I knew that I would have to tell the truth, but I couldn't be able to tell him what my origins where. I just remained silent without telling him anything.

"Rough life before coming here?" he asked.

"Yes... but I rather not go into detail yet." I answered. "However, there's one question I needed to ask?"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do part-wolves always stir trouble by accidents?" I asked.

Balto knew this experience when he first encountered Nome, when he was a pup. He told me his story when he came to Nome with a goose named Boris. He even told that the goose raised him, after being found. Balto's mother was with partially when he was little until one day she was gone.

My stomach began to growl again. "I guess we should stop with the stories and find food." Balto said.

I agreed and we left the dunes.

As we're heading towards the woods, a choir of voices were singing that led me to follow until it grew louder. I found myself being outside of St. Joseph's Church and I raised one of my ears to hear the churchgoers singing a psalm or a hymn. They sang like they're in joy. So afterwards, I just decided to continue on with Balto to the woods.

"What were you doing in front of the church?" he asked.

"I don't know... I just heard people singing, something I used to do." I answered.

"Really? You must be a performer." he said.

"Sort of... at times I just sing to myself usually." I added. "What are we going to eat?"

"Some fish could do." Balto answered.

Feeling a little anxious, because when I went fishing for the butcher, I nearly drowned. We followed a stream that led to a open river. The skies were clear and some snow began to melt because of spring's arrival. When we got towards the water, some fish were swimming by.

"I suppose we'll fish here so we don't ourselves too wet." Balto joked.

"I prefer not to getting myself too wet because falling into a lake." I said.

Balto managed to catch a few fish one at a time. I was lost because I only fished with a pole, I tried to do exactly like he does, except I just keep missing the baits. He watched me as I failed in every catch.

"You never caught a fish before?" he asked.

"Not really." I answered.

"I'll show you." He came over and taught me how to catch a fish. "You'll just have to watch the fish's movement and quickly use your jaws to bite the fish." He even gave me a demonstration and caught a fish quicker than a whip.

"You try." He smiled.

I kept a look out for a fish until I spotted a prey, it was swimming and I was glancing at while moving slowly. I leaped into the water and managed to catch a fish.

Later, we're sitting not far from the river, we started to eat our fishes.

"It never gets old." Balto complemented the taste of fish.

"Raw, but still tastes good." I added.

As I was eating, I kept thinking about what had happened last night and thought I should try to tell the truth.

"Balto... there's something I should try to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked.

I began to feel my heartbeat beat faster like I was going to be in trouble when admitting the truth to a parent. "When you mentioned about the man you tried to save."

"I still do." he still remembers.

"Well... the man you tried to save... you're with him." I said in a depressive emotion. He stopped eating and stared at me that I was making it all up.

"Don't play any tricks, you're just a half wolf." he said.

"No... I was turned into one... I realized it was my punishment from killing myself... I'm sorry for not getting out too soon." I said.

Balto became stern and came close only to smell and looked into my eyes. His mood changed when he realized.

"It's you... from the eyes you had!" Balto said in shock. I closed my eyes in shame with my head down.

"Why did you lie to me?!" he asked.

I was silent.

"I didn't know how you would react and I was just hiding the guilt that I had to face most of all." I explained. "I wish I could have told you about this sooner."

Balto in shock finally took a deep breathe and a sigh. "At least you're alive."

"Not my human form." I added. "I just wish I could remove the damages I caused you and myself."

"You didn't hurt me or cause damage on me." he comforted me. "I just hope you found the error of your ways."

"I feel like I did..."

Balto knew that I had gone through enough didn't let his emotions take hold. "We'll just head back and we'll try to fix this."

* * *

We started to head back to the woods. The sun was started to have a early setting. Balto was leading the way back to Nome, however we're not even speaking to each other. I felt hurt on my fault for not telling the truth sooner. I stopped and sat down without making any sound of attention.

"What's wrong?" Balto noticed that I stopped and asked.

My eyes were closed as my head and ears were down in solitude of guilt.

"Are you okay? Do we need to stop?" Balto continues to ask.

"No... I was thinking about when I told you the truth. I'm sorry I put you through the ordeal." I apologized.

Balto came over and laid a paw on my paw. "Don't worry about it... you just have to move forward into the future."

I started to lightly smile as he smiled back.

I looked around and the skies were faded to black and stars were out. "I suggest we should hurry home."

Balto agreed. We resume heading for home until howls came through the night. "I always like the sounds of howls in the night."

"I'm sure you'll hear them around here." Balto added.

"I have been hearing them all my life." I told him.

Another howl came, Balto tries to listen to the howling. "We should try to keep moving."

He started to become cautious when he heard the lone howl. I could only think that the howl could be of finding prey.

"We need to move! Now!" Balto said as we started to run through the woods, until a pack of wolves started to chase after us. I was running very quickly without knowing that my front legs tumbled from a small rock. The bump injured my right paw that I couldn't be able to move. The wolves started to encircle around me.

 _God_... _Please forgive me from forsaking you and taking anger out of you_. I talked in a whisper.

One of the wolves was ready to pounce, I closed my eyes to prepare the inevitable. As the wolf leaped towards me, I didn't feel the impact that I was the prey. Balto pounced on the wolf and growled at it. The pack started to attack him as he was defending himself. The bites and scratches he endured still kept him on guard as he clawed some wolves. The wolves became frightened that they would no longer attack and ran off.

Balto howled at the night sky and moon. He started to move like he was dizzy and fell to his side of the snow. I didn't know what to do next, my paw made a quick recovery that I could move in all fours. I was about to leave him and save myself. Unexpectedly, a hard, howling wind blew to my right side and went in front of my muzzle. I could only see the town wasn't far from here. I stared at the dim small light of Nome. I turned back to see Balto was still unconscious. In a unprecedented matter, I hurried to his side and nuzzled him to wake him up.

Weakly, he opened his eyes as he groans in pain. He looked up to see it was me.

"You have to help me... you need to try to stand." I pleaded for his partial help. As he was trying to get up, I grabbed a small stick fill with bushes and moved it towards close so Balto could walk. As he stood, he walked until he collapsed on the branch and I bite the wood and started to pull him back into town.


	5. Back to Normal

Chapter 5

When we arrived to town, I moved Balto, by using a stick with bushes, towards a small hospital. As I left him there, I walked towards the door and scratched while barking. A doctor opened the door and try to have me leave. However, I barked and jumped until, I showed him Balto.

"Why... that's Balto! He's hurt!" The doctor exclaimed.

I barked in plea for help. The doctor inspect Balto's wounds and saw the scratches and bite marks.

"He was attacked from a small wolf pack. I'll get him inside to help him." The doctor picked up Balto and carried him inside.

As the door closed, I tried to follow the doctor from observing through windows until I saw them in a checkup room.

 _Please be okay_. I thought to myself worrying about Balto.

"That was a brave rescue you did my dear boy." a mysterious feminine voice.

I turned and looked around. "Who said that?"

From the shadows, a white wolf emerged. I was in awe encountering a white wolf. Even for myself as another wolfdog. Also, standing back in case she may try to attack me.

"I did. And I mean you no harm" she answered.

"Who.. who are you?" I asked while stuttering.

"I'm his mother." she answered.

"Balto's mother?" I asked in shock.

She nodded. I looked back to see Balto was still being recovered.

"But... you didn't answer my question in full, who are you though I like to ask." I tried to seek clarification.

"I'm Aniu. I look after the wolves and also wolfdogs." she answered.

My eyebrows went from straight to middle with blank expression. "Why are you thanking me? I'm not been much goodness in myself."

"True of course." She continues while walking towards me. "Your actions and importantly goodness comes from here." She added while placing her paw on my chest.

I still wasn't sure. She knew my emotion still wasn't assuring. "There are ways to be good again. You just have to believe." She said and looks up to the nightly sky.

I looked up and I knew inside that there's forgiveness especially from God. As I look down, the white wolf vanishes into white mists. I looked around and even sniffed.

"Disappeared like she was never here." I added. Starting to yawn, I became tired from a long day. I stayed outside to keep on post to see how Balto was doing. My eyes began to blank and I fell asleep.

* * *

I started to feel a lick following a sniff. My eyes began to open to see it was Balto with smile.

"Good morning." he added.

"You're alright." As I tried to get up, I felt like I was sitting like a human being. I gazed at my hands and than my feet.

"I guess you're human again." he added.

I looked back at him in shock. "How could we speak if I'm human?"

He became clueless. "Well... I guess..."

I began to laugh. "Sorry."

"You sounded different, are you okay?" he asked.

"I don't know I felt like something changed." I added.

"You look and sound a lot better than a wolfdog yesterday." He joked.

"Hey!" I added while chuckled.

We both began to laugh loudly. Suddenly, two strangers: a man and a woman stared at us with blank expressions made us stop laughing. "Who are you talking to?" the man asked.

I turned at Balto and turned his head. My right brow went up. "Uhhhh... Balto."

"Is it strange enough having a young girl and some of the town people talking to a animal that is a part-wolf." he asked.

"We need to do something about it." the woman said to the man. "And you young man... you're odd."

They both walked off. Balto and I turned at each other and chuckled quietly. He than sighed. "I'm not so sure they could stop and accept who I'm."

"I do." I added. He turned towards me and started to smile. "Thanks."

"I suppose we should try to head back for home and I needed to talk to you about something." I said.

We both agreed. I hopped from a unopened, frosted barrel and we both headed back towards his fishing boat. Minutes on as we approached the boat, a red husky hurried over towards our path.

"Balto!" she yelled. "I heard what had happened."

She nuzzled him with relief.

"It's alright... I was attacked-" Balto said.

"Wait." I interrupted. She turned towards me with shock.

"Did you just speak?" she asked.

I smiled. "Jenna this is... what's your name?"

I laughed surprisingly because I never told him my name as well.

"Bret. My name is Bret." I stretched my hand to shake for greeting. She walked towards me slowly and sniffed my hand. I than petted her head and her tail wagged in delight.

"I never met with a human that could understood me." she added.

"I think we needed to go through the whole story." I added.

Back at Balto's home, I retold her what had happened to myself and Balto saving me from a pack of wolves. I than told her how I became a wolfdog like her mate. Jenna became confused.

"So you're a human that turned into a part wolf and than turned to a human?" she asked.

"It was a curse from my actions that I done." I answered.

"All it matters that you two are safe." she added while nuzzling her mate's fur. I could only smile to see the joy they have each other. I felt that I had never had an experience that I had.

"Well... I leave you two be." I said before deciding to leave. Balto only looked back towards me to see that the happiness in me was still missing.

* * *

When I was heading back into town a voice called for me. "Bret!"

A man was waving at me and I decided to head over to him. "Bret!"

The man continued to shout and I tried to hurry over to see it was Mr. Conner. I made just in time before he started to open.

"Bret, where were you for the last two days?" he asked.

"Well..." I tried to think for a explanation.

"Aw don't worry about it... it wasn't busy while you're gone. The sled dog team has been gone for a bit going to Anchorage."

"Why there?"

"They had to grab a special delivery from White Mountain to there from delay." Mr. Conner answered.

"Oh... well I was sick, but I'm better." I came up with a excuse and started back into work. It was many packages, but so afterwards I just sweep the post office to make it spotless and clean.

Hours after working and closing, I decided to head towards Balto's home to see if he was up. The sun began to set as the time was still early in the winter. I climbed up the plank to see Balto staring at the ocean view.

"Gazing at the ocean?" I asked. He turned around and surprised.

"You could say. I was thinking about someone."

"Who?"

"My daughter... Aleu is a leader of a wolf pack and since she left, I can't stop thinking about her sometimes." He explained with his ears lowering down.

"I could relate it to myself. I used to live in Anchorage throughout my life, with a wonderful family, until something happened and I can't remember."

"You can't remember your past?" Balto asked.

I nodded. "You know I never really thank you for saving my life twice."

Balto smiled. "Well I never thank you for saving my and not leaving me to a pack of hostile wolves."

We both chuckled. A noise came from the distance, it was two polar bears and a goose.

"Those two polar bears are Muk and Luk and the goose is Boris, who raised me." Balto said.

I looked at him and thought to myself. _A goose looking after a wolf hybrid_.

"It's a good thing that some dogs no longer make fun of me because I'm half wolf. Even after saving Nome, some dogs still tease me." Balto changed the subject.

"For your situation, it is better than myself. People see me as the odd man or mysterious man." I said with disappointment.

Balto chuckled. "I guess where you came from had similar views like the dogs here in Nome. Your people are just terrible." We both laughed.

"I heard about Kodi and his team are in Anchorage for delay from packaging. Since Mr. Conner brought up Anchorage I felt like I was homesick." I said with bitter.

Balto could tell I was homesick since he had traveled from different hero tours. "What if we try to run away?"

"Where?" I asked.

"Let's get Jenna and I'll show you."

We both got off the boat and headed to Jenna's place. I stood away while Balto was getting Jenna. While watching, she look hesitant, but decided to tag along with us. She first left and grabbed a bag with something in there.

"You're ready?" Balto asked, while Jenna smiled.


	6. Family Past

Chapter 6

Note: This chapter was inspired from a scene from the remake of _Beauty and The Beast_ and a song ( _How Does a Moment Last Forever_ _Montmatre_ ) from the movie is featured in this chapter with a little twist of course.

The three of us walked together in the woods until we saw entrance to a cave. Balto stepped forward and sniffed the entrance in case of danger or trouble.

"No one is here, we're good." Balto assured us. Jenna followed him inside and I was still confused about going to a empty cave for escaping. Balto came out and saw me standing there like a newt.

"Are you coming?" he asked. I took a deep breath and entered the cave.

The cave was a bit dark, gloomy, and with little light. As we walked deeper into the cave, I saw some mysterious light shining dim. The light grew a bit brighter, as we walked towards close to it. Until we made it, the lights were mineral crystals that were hanging from the stone, rock walls, like chandeliers hanging in a stateroom. A sudden feeling of a prescience drew me towards some carvings on the walls like they were from Natives. However, I could only see wolf carvings and wolf pack carvings. Surprisingly I saw the same wolf that I came across last night. She was all in white and her face was the similar depiction that I saw.

"What is this place?" I asked.

Balto knew I was a bit misunderstood about escaping. "I was shown to this from a elder wolf named Nava, who was a shaman. We came across each other one day and knew I missed Aleu. He than showed me this cave we went to see her." I looked at Jenna with my shoulders raised up. She smiled and understands that I was confused. She placed the bag onto the ground and Balto opened it up to reveal broken bottles.

"What's the point of broken bottles?" I asked.

"They're polar ice caps." Jenna answered as she turned towards her mate with a smile.

"What would say about the mineral crystals in the ceiling?" I asked again.

"The sun." Balto answered. He manages to fix the bottles pointing towards the northern direction. The lights from the crystals transferred to the bottles and shine on the carvings in all colors.

"Like the aurora borealis." I gasped in amazement. Balto and Jenna walked towards.

"Since we don't use it as much since we have our own better escaping moments. You should have experience." Balto said as he placed his paw on my hand as Jenna followed. I placed on my hand on the blazing carvings as they placed their paws on mine hand.

"Think of something you always remembered seeing something beautiful in your life." Jenna said.

"Or think of a place that holds dear to you so long." Balto also added.

I closed my eyes and started to think about one place... home.

In seconds, I felt that we're lifted to the skies and traveled through the clouds at night.

* * *

We started to descend and land somewhere that the floor was wood, and no wind was blowing through us. I opened my eyes to see a room that was familiar to me. I stood up and looked around to figure out where I was. Balto and Jenna looked around as well.

"Where did you take us?" They asked me.

I couldn't answer until I saw a family picture of me and my family on a table. The memories came back to me where we are.

"Anchorage." I answered.

"I use to remember visiting there on trip to visit with my owner." Jenna recalled. "What should we do now?"

"Want to chase sticks by moonlight, see the mountains, or the town?" Balto asked. They waited for my response, until they saw me trying to remember.

"I never could remember how long that I used to live here." I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"This house is where I used to live when I was a child."

Balto and Jenna looked at each other and looked back at me. I walked around until I saw a stuffed bear was on the floor. I picked up and the memories starting to come back to me.

 _This is the Alaska of my childhood_

 _These were the borders of my life_

 _In this crumbling, dusty, home_

 _Where a fisherman loved his wife_

 _Easy to remember, harder to move on_

 _Knowing the Alaska of my childhood is gone._

I sighed as the bits of childhood memories started to reshape. I could see some my family's belongings drenched with cobwebs and dust. Jenna walked around in circles, as for Balto, he was still.

"What happened to your family?" Jenna asked.

My head was lowered. "I never know exactly what happened to my family. All I know I have a disease inside me."

Balto was shocked when I revealed my reality. He decided to sniff around until he found a small capsule. "Is that medicine?" I looked at him, following Jenna as well, he sniffed again and he's ears were lowered.

"Plague." He sadly said.

I couldn't believe it, I decided to raise my shirt partially up until I saw the spot that my doctor months ago diagnose me. The sight of it cause me to lean on the walls of eerie memoirs and despair dragging me down to the ground.

 _Flashback_

I was sick in bed as my parents were near death from the plague with my younger brother already dead. A doctor was inspecting me see myself possibly curable. My parents decided to have me leave. The doctor started to pick me up and I was resisting because I didn't want to leave my family behind. Before I never saw their faces again, my parents blow a kiss to me as I waved.

 _Flashback_ _ends_

In paralysis, I couldn't bear losing my family to a disease that was carried over. As I looked at the spot, Balto and Jenna were in shock. Balto walked towards me as I began to wept some tears from forgotten about my family's fate and possibly sealing mine. He nuzzled me for comfort and placed his paw on my knee.

"I'm sorry for your family's lost." He apologized. Jenna started to drop a tear.

In unbearable emotion, I couldn't let go what happened and I cannot stop the tears. "Let's go home."

Jenna came to Balto's side and nuzzled, as she felt sadness from the room. He nuzzled back and lick her to dry her tear, than he turned back at me and nodded with a slim, warm smile.


	7. Bret's Absolution

Chapter 7

Author's Note: Song in this chapter is _Phone Call To God_ by Brett Eldredge from the movie's soundtrack for _The Shack_.

Soon after we traveled back to the cave, I still felt that I was hit deep under the stomach rock bottom. As I watched Jenna and Balto bidding goodbye and goodnight, the skies began to go black with stars gazing the night sky. Balto and I exited out of the cave and started to head back to Nome.

"How do you know all about my past?" I asked.

Balto stopped and turned. "Excuse me?"

"How do you know?" I asked.

He just remained silent with a sigh. I could have thought that he had set me up for something or a trick. "I didn't.

" _Of course he didn't know._ "

A voice came. I thought it would be the same wolf that I saw at Nome. Balto sniffed into the air and recognized the scent.

"Nava, why are you?" He asked.

 _Who?_ I thought.

A elderly wolf came out from the trees' shadows. "I noticed that you used the cave to show someone's past."

"Yes. Bret this is Nava." Balto introduced me to the wolf.

He tried to come towards me, but I became hesitate to acknowledge his existence without knowing how he knew about my past.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions and I do say that you may be upset about my knowledge of your past." Nava said.

"Are you some sort of wizard or psychic?" I asked.

The wolf chuckled from my little humor question. "I'm a shaman."

"From a tribe?"

"From a pack that I no longer lead, his daughter took the led of my clan." he answered.

I started to think more and became more confused if I tried to go off topic of my main reason I wanted to know.

"Come... led me your hand." he said, as he reach his paw towards me.

I could be in for a trickery that most psychics people sometimes go to what I heard could trick people.

"Nothing's happening right?" I asked him as I felt distrust while bending my knees down to the ground.

Balto knew I was hesitate with distrust, he placed his paw on my shoulder.

"My brother only I wanted is your hand so I could answer your question." Nava reassured.

I looked back as Balto nodded. I slowly reached my hand towards Nava's paw. He closed his and went on some sort of transitive moment I presume. I thought it was a bit of waste and I could try to figure out my past myself. Nava opened his eyes from his thinking process.

"You had a happy family, but your family's life has been cut short from the plague that you still have."

Giving a stern look at Nava tells him that I wasn't surprised when reveals my illness.

"Over time, you were under care from your adopted guardians that you had hard relationship and you left. You worked as you lived until, what the humans called 'the market crash'. You decided to find work out in the wilderness." Nava finished.

"I guess you have it." I said with disappointment. Nava just stared as for Balto... he never could gone through this much damage of experience in his lifetime like I experience.

"Look... I appreciate your help, but I'll have to take my leave from here." I thanked the elderly wolf and I ran.

Balto called for me, but I continued to run until arriving back in Nome.

* * *

I stopped and took a few breaths after running from the woods. After resting, I decided to walk through town to clear my head and move on. The wind blew colder than before without any snow coming down and my feet started to go numb from the snow. I came across with Nome's local church, I decided to see if I could try to think for explanation. I noticed the door was unlocked and I entered the church and walked through the walkway of the sanctuary. I found a piano that doesn't have a single dust and sat on the chair. My fingers started to play a few keys until I sang my frustrations, questions, and my need of prayer.

 _On the back of a quarter_

 _I found on the floorboard_

 _It's stamped in silver that I should trust_

 _So I gather all the courage that I can muster_

 _And I drop it in the slot_

 _Here I am, just a man, making a phone call to God_

 _Wit a sound of your voice burn up the lines_

 _I wonder if you'll answer all the wonders why_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Will I find my place and my piece of mind_

 _Will I get it back if I give you time_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Oh maybe it's just better I don't know_

 _How it's gonna end or how it's gonna go-_

 _Regrets and mistakes_

 _And all the hearts that I did break_

 _Will I ever get to see my Grandma's face_

 _With all the hell that I have raised_

 _I know she's up there shakin' her head and saying a prayer_

 _Am I breaking up or am I clear_

 _When I hang up do you just disappear_

 _Could you hand off the phone to my Uncle Joe_

 _And tell me if the streets are really paved with gold_

 _Hallelujah_

 _With both sides of the knees down to the end_

 _How do you choose who's gonna lose and win_

 _I'm good at talking maybe I should be listening_

 _Oh, is this real or is this just a dream- yeah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Sometimes it feels just like the whole world's bleeding_

 _Heal my own belief and keep those angels singing_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _I read every word you said (Hallelujah)_

 _Every word written in red (Hallelujah)_

 _Come on heal my broken heart (Hallelujah)_

 _Making a phone call to God (Hallelujah)_

 _Hallelujah (Hallelujah)_

 _You got the whole world in your hands (Hallelujah)_

 _Hallelujah (Hallelujah)_

 _Can you hear my prayer? (Hallelujah)_

 _Making a phone call... (Hallelujah...)_

* * *

After playing my last of few keys, I stopped and couldn't speak with tears. Hearing voices from the past continues to haunt me, I can't be able to breathe or getting the voices out of my head. I tried to yell for the voices to cease, but it continues grow louder and louder.

 _It's okay._

A voice came again. _The voices of past came so that you remember your struggles, but importantly you need to turn yourself over to Me so I could remove your pain and agony._

I tried to shake my head and doesn't work. The voice continues to repeat the same phrase.

"ENOUGH! I NEED YOUR HELP GOD! PLEASE REMOVE MY PAIN AND AGONY!" I yelled for plead of help. "I TRUST YOU! YOUR MY LORD AND SAVIOR! YOU MADE ME IN YOUR IMAGE FROM YOUR CREATION! PLEASE WASH MY SINS AWAY WITH JESUS'S BLOOD AS I TRUST IN HIM AND BELIEVE IN HIS SUFFERING ON THE CROSS!"

So afterwards the voices came to cease and the lights shine from the stained glass windows. I continued to cry as I bend my knees and bowed to the cross behind the pulpit.

 _Bret. You should be in longer in pain as you reconcile your past. I'll be with you always, even at the end of time. Your friend Balto is worried about you. Go to him._

The voice came and vanishes. I decided to listen to God and what he wanted me to do.

* * *

After exiting the church, I made my long walk to Balto's home while watching the Aurora Borealis dances to the clear starry sky. The air became clear that I could smell the fresh air for the first time. As I made it to the wrecked boat, I saw Balto was still up wondering where I could be.

By the time I arrived, his ears pointed up and heard my arrival. He came down from the plank and met him while climbing up. He made a warmly smile with relief that I was safe. I kneel down and hugged with soft joy. He even gave me a lick between my right eye and my right cheek. We climbed up, laid down next to each other with a warm blanket covering us from the cold. I wrapped my arms around him like a child cradling a parent when a child sleeps with the parents after a nightmare.

I looked up on the stars before closing my eyes... "Thank God for helping me." After closing my eyes a comforting voice came to my left ear.

 _He'll be in your heart as friend, angel, and guide._


	8. Reconciliation

Chapter 8

Author's note: Another song in this chapter from _The Shack_ movie soundtrack _Keep Your Eyes On Me_ by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill.

Two years later, I have been adapted to living in Nome. I continue to work in for the Postal Services for Nome and have been being paid regularly to get by. However, since I come to understand of having the bits of the plague, I tried to maintain living outside of the town. Balto was pretty much the adopted parent I never had. Despite of being in the cold, I still kept myself warm at night with more blankets when I sleep in the boat trawler.

Unfortunately, one night changed everything going on forward...

* * *

Towards the end of the year like in December night, I was sleeping in the trawler, until I felt bothersome pain in my stomach and I couldn't get some sleep. I continued to toss and turn trying to go to sleep. Balto was deeply asleep and had no idea what was happening until I started coughing.

Balto woke up as I was coughing violently, like I was choking. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine... I need sleep." I said. When he went back to sleep. I coughed again and this time, I coughed and lightly vomited red substance, as I was going blurry. Balto woke up again and tried to have me respond to him, but I was disoriented that caused me to faint.

I wasn't sure what had happened, but I could picture myself being carried to the hospital and the doctors started doing medical procedures. When I felt some cheap tubes going through my mouth. My airways became blocked that I couldn't breathe.

* * *

In a coma, I awoke to find myself back my Anchorage home, before the plague struck. I walked through the fields of snow that lead a path to the house. I saw my parents were going through their daily routines like a normal family. When a young boy enters the room, they felt joy with happiness that I was running around in the house being a happy family. However, the house started to tear into the house I saw, when Balto took me to Anchorage. It started to fill the entire house with snow falling gently to the rusted, torn floors.

I was than taken back in time again to see myself as a soldier on the battlefields of The Great War. American soldiers were charging towards a position where Germans were firing at them. I saw the same young boy, as a young man, who was afraid that proves dishonor to his corps after his entire unit was wiped out. They also found that his age was seventeen and sent back home. Another transition came and I was in the Yukon Territory, where I lived until I ran away. I saw my adopted parents bashed out me with delusion and under the influence. I saw the young man ran upstairs and came back down with his belongings and moved out.

Time went forward and I found myself back at Anchorage and I was working at a small restaurant. I saw myself as a waiter and waited tables endless, until I saw a beautiful young woman. She had amber eyes with brown hair and she was waiting to be waited. I took a big risk to greet her to a table. I was nervous while she just giggled like I never saw an attractive woman in my life. We talked for a while until my boss caught me not working. She even handed me a note that I chose to read after work.

Time fast forward again to a house. I opened the front door and the house was dark.

 _Am I a married man?_ I thought to myself since I forgotten much of the past. Wanted to find out upstairs, I took my first step, until the door slams, as the door reopens and the lights came on. I saw the same getting dressed and was in a hurry. I saw myself going after her. She was upset and sad. I tried to comfort her and try to make her stay. She than became angry that I lied to her because of my illness I hid from her. She started to tear and wished I never see her again. After she opened the door and went outside to the cold snowy storm, she slammed the door leaving me alone.

A final transition was at a doctor's office. I instantly remember that it was the day that I only had a few months to years left to live. The doctor entered the room and told me that my prognosis was positive. Afterwards, he left the room and the room started to tear down and I was than at the empty woods with tall trees and snow.

"I nearly forgotten about my past that long?" I asked myself.

 _You have._ A voice came. I turned around and it was the same wolf I saw back in Nome outside the hospital. Afterwards, she just howled and disappeared into misty air. I looked around and saw a man in a white cloth shirt with brown pants.

"Do you know who I'm?" he asked.

I didn't know what to say, but shrugged in question.

"You should know me back inside the church in Nome." he added.

I think hard to remember and I recall praying and asking for help. "I do remember."

"I know you had a hard past... you need to make peace in full." he said.

"How I nearly forgotten almost everything I caused harm." I added.

"You should remember your friend, who you loved, but turned away... Bella."

That was her name! I even still remember where she lived, but I couldn't write because she was upset since the night that I left. "I don't think she'll remember me and she must have moved on."

"You still remember where she lived. Write to her to ask forgiveness and admit that you loved her." he instructed me.

"If she refuses?" I asked.

"Then move on with your life, importantly ask for her forgiveness." he added.

* * *

After he disappears, I knew I had to make things right with her. The forest started to rain, as the snow dissolves into water. I closed my eyes to feel the grace from the raindrops falling on my head. So afterwards, I opened my eyes only to see blurriness and I know my dream was over. I saw what it seems to be a dog, but after my eyes became clear it was Balto. He was lying on top of my stomach sleeping, and I looked around to see I was in the hospital. It was an empty room to see I was the only patient. I untucked the blankets and I left my shirt to see the spot where I could have plague left in me. There wasn't a single spot, I didn't feel pain in my chest. It was miracle that doctors couldn't be able to fix everything, I saw a man outside through the window and smiled. Turning away for a moment and turned back, he was gone.

 _Keep your eyes on me._ The voice came again.

 _Ain't it just like a tear_

The voice of the man started to sing like a hymn.

 _To go and blur out everything_

 _Ain't it just like glass_

 _To fall and break so easily_

 _Ain't it just like love_

 _To leave a mark on the skin and underneath_

 _Yeah, when the pain goes and shadows everything_

 _Keep your eyes on me_

 _Keep your eyes on me_

 _When it hurts too much to see_

 _Keep your eyes on me_

 _Ain't it the sinner_

 _Who gets all the grace sometimes_

 _Ain't it the saint_

 _Who picks up the pieces left behind_

 _Yeah, and it's human to hurt the one_

 _You hurt the one you love the most_

 _And you can't find the sun_

 _Keep your eyes on me_

A voice of a angel came and the door opened to see it was Bella. She started to walk slowly towards me.

 _When you're lost in the dark_

 _Keep your eyes on me_

 _When the light in your heart is_

 _Too burned out to see_

 _Keep your eyes on me_

 _You swear you're all alone sometimes_

 _Keep your eyes on me_

 _And you can't find your way home sometimes_

 _Keep your eyes on me_

 _Keep your eyes on me_

Bella than stops at my bedside and patted Balto's head gently. His tail lightly wags for a comfort dream. She closes in towards me and placed her hand on my cheek.

 _Keep your eyes on me x4_

 _Keep your eyes on me_

 _When you're lost in the dark_

 _Keep your eyes on me_

 _When the light in your heart is_

 _Too burned out to see_

 _Keep your eyes on me_

After she came close to me, she gave me a small kiss and disappears.

* * *

I felt that it was my final dream. Balto started to yawn and his eyes started to open. He turned to see I was wide awake. I started to reach my hand over his head and started to pet him.

"Feeling better." he asked.

I nodded. "Don't frighten me something like that again. Please tell me if something is wrong."

I nodded again. "I'm sorry." I apologized. I gave him a hug and I started to cry.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked with chuckled.

"For being the adopted father I never had." I replied.

He just let out a smile. "I was only there for you for concern."

I let go. "How long I was here?"

"It has been two days since you arrived." Balto answered. "I thought I was going to lose you again."

A door opened to see the doctor with a note pad with a file. Jenna came through behind him and jumped on the bedside and nuzzled Balto and myself.

"Thank you mom." I said while petting her. She gave me a questionable look and turned towards her mate. He just lifted his shoulders and smiled. She smiled and licked my cheek.

"Well..." the doctor started to open sentences and noticed he was in a awkward moment. He opened his file.

"So Bret... is there anyone else you're expecting?" he asked.

I looked around and turned towards Balto and Jenna. The three of us just smiled like we're now family. "No... the family is here." I answered.

"Very well... Mr. Bret... your health is back to normal. The plague has been diminished." he said.

I was out of words. Balto and Jenna barked for joy. The three of us joined in for a family group hug. The doctor just smiled.

"I'm going to let you three have some time to yourselves and I'll fill out a discharge." he added and left the room.

The three of us are overfilled with light joyful tears. I looked up and thanked God for giving me healing... and a new adopted family.


	9. New Family and Bella

Chapter 9

Author's Note: A song in this chapter is _Remind Me_ by Brad Paisley featuring Carrie Underwood. As well for Luke Bryan's _To The Moon and Back_

Days after being discharged from the hospital, I knew a new family was forming since I fist arrived in Nome. Finally, it came true as Balto welcomed me into his family. Nowadays, my adopted father, his son and my new half-brother Kodi, and myself have spent our father and sons bonding by racing on the shore and we started to watch sun sink from the horizon.

"Well... I guess I'll have to keep myself in shape if I going to win." I joked and three of us laugh.

"Keep trying and I'll still beat you until you win." Kodi challenged.

Three of us chuckled. Balto felt a bit pain in his chest. Kodi and I stopped.

"Dad, are you okay?" Kodi asked. Balto was trying to catch his breath.

"Dad?" I asked.

He took some breaths. "I almost kind of wish you could stop calling me 'dad' Bret."

I chuckled. I petted his back.

"My younger days are already over." he added.

I became concerned that his health might fail him one day. "Did you write to what's her name?"

"Bella." I answered.

"That's her name." he added.

"I did... it's been a few days since she wrote me back." I answered.

"You got a girlfriend?" Kodi teased.

"Kodi." Balto said.

"I had. I'm trying to reach back and try to reconcile. What about you and 'Dusty' of yours?" I comeback with tease.

"Bret." Balto said. I nodded with a chuckled.

"We're going on well and expecting pups soon." he added.

"Congrats." I congratulated.

Balto chuckled. I turned my head back to him. "Ready to have another grandchildren?"

"Wouldn't miss it." he said.

Footsteps were coming towards our direction from the plank. We turned to see a young woman. I didn't recognize her face until I remembered.

"Bella."

"Hello Bret." she said.

I stood up and walked towards her and I couldn't figure out words to say after this surprise.

"Still nervous since we first met?" she joked.

"You could say." I added.

Balto cleared his throat to get my attention and lifted his paw towards my shirt.

"Oh..." I reached for my shirt pocket. "I got your letter saying you would arrive at one point."

Kodi placed his paw on his muzzle and Balto just chuckled.

"Yeah... I got yours too." she added.

"Bella..." I was trying to get the words I wanted to say as her smile was removed.

"I'm sorry I lied to you about having a illness that I didn't tell you and making you walk away." I apologized. She placed her hand on her left arm.

"I was hoping you could forgive after I had treated you." I added.

She got out of her discomfort placed her hand on my hand. "I forgive you."

I smiled.

"Bret and I'm sorry too." she apologized.

"What you have to be sorry for?" I asked. "You didn't do anything wrong."

She was surprised when I said that like I didn't know what she did.

"I was wanting to apologized that I was harsh." she said.

"You didn't know... I should've told you about it sooner not when it's too late." I said.

She smiled and we both hugged each other.

"So... why is there two dogs watching us?" she asked.

I let go and looked back. "Let's say this is my new adopted family. Remember I told I was a orphan."

She nodded.

"Well let's say I was welcomed to a family at a later time in life." I stated.

Balto slowly walked towards us. She became spooked.

"Bella this is my newly adopted father, Balto." I introduced.

She slowly reached for his head and she started to pet him. His tail wag for delight like any other dog would.

"You're the dog that saved Nome seven years ago!" she recalled.

He nodded. "I think it is wonderful to have a hero as a adopted father."

Balto barked. She chuckled. He turned towards Kodi and immediately Kodi walked towards us.

"And that's my adopted brother Kodi, who gets carried away." I introduced with a joke.

Kodi barked from the remark. Bella and I laughed.

"Well... you look like you have a happy family." she said.

I smiled back.

"I was wondering if you're not to busy, we could find a place tonight and star gazed. If you're interested." I offered.

She was thinking and replied back. "I never been to Nome before, I kind of like to see how it is at night."

We both smiled and decided when the sun is almost down, we'll make journey to find a spot to watch some stars.

* * *

Later towards the evening, Balto was leading us to a good spot, where he takes Jenna at nights to watch the stars. Bella and I were following him and we didn't talk much since our first date.

"It looks like your father knows where he's going." she said.

"He's taking us to the spot where he takes his mate and my mother to stargaze at night back then." I said.

I even noticed she was carrying something with her.

"What is that?" I asked.

"You'll know when we get there." she answered.

When we got to the near point the cool summer breeze was blowing towards us. We stopped to see the stars were bright. We sat down started to watch.

"Thanks dad." I thanked Balto.

He lightly barked and gave us some space and watched us from a further distance. Bella became in love the stars that shone in Nome, unlike the stars back in Anchorage.

"They're so beautiful." she complemented.

I agree. Seconds later we saw a colorful lights started to form and danced around the skies.

"The Aurora Borealis." she said.

She was amazed. "The last time I saw them I was in Anchorage in a camping trip, I missed seeing them so much. Have you been seeing them?" she asked.

"Sometimes I do, but saw them more since I first arrived at Nome." I recalled.

She grabbed out a case and opened it. She than pulled out a guitar. "Remember the old days?"

"I do very much."

"What happened to your banjo?" she asked.

"I lost it in a fishing accident." I replied.

I told what had happened. She listened, as well for the stories I also told her what had happened after the fishing accident and how I met Balto. Other than not telling her when I turned into a wolfdog. I obviously told her I than started to rethink and reconciled my past altogether. She became fascinated from the story I told.

"I missed you so much." I told her.

"I missed you too." she said back. She than started to strum the guitar. "Mind if you play a song?"

I was much obliged to strum her guitar and sang her a song.

 _We didn't care if people stared_

 _We'd make out in a crowd somewhere_

 _Somebody'd tell us to get a room_

 _It's hard to believe that was me and you_

 _Now we keep saying that we're OK_

 _But I don't want to settle for good not great_

 _I miss the way that it felt back then_

 _I wanna feel that way again_

 _Been so long that you'd forget_

 _The way I used to kiss your neck_

 _Remind me, remind me_ (Bella joined in)

 _So on fire, so in love_

 _Way back when we couldn't get enough_

 _Remind me, remind me_

 _Remember the airport dropping me off_

 _We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop_

 _I felt bad cause you missed your flight_

 _But that meant we had one more night_

 _Do you remember how it used to be_

 _We'd turn out the lights and didn't just sleep_

 _Remind me baby remind me_

 _Oh so on fire so in love_

 _That look in your eyes that I miss so much_

 _Remind me, baby remind me_

 _I wanna feel that way_

 _Yeah I wanna hold you close_

 _Oh if you still love me_

 _Don't just assume I know_

 _Oh baby remind me, remind me_

 _Do you remember the way it felt?_

 _You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves_

 _Remind me, yeah remind me_

 _All those things that you used to do_

 _That made me fall in love with you_

 _Remind me, oh baby remind me_

 _Yeah you'd wake up in my old t-shirt_

 _All those mornings I was late for work_

 _Remind me, oh baby remind me yeah_

 _Oh baby remind me baby remind me_

 _Yeah you'd wake up in my old t-shirt_

 _Oh, baby remind me_

* * *

After strumming the guitar, we felt that we got back our love that God had made a amazing and beautiful plan for us. Bella and I had moment we shared a kiss underneath the colorful lights, the stars, and the full moon.

We saw the moon was shining brightly than the stars and I decided to strum one more song on the guitar.

 _Through the dirt and the gravel_

 _Through the years and the miles_

 _Every road that you traveled_

 _Through the tears and the smiles_

 _Through the clear and the muddy_

 _Through the thick and thin_

 _The quiet nights, the howling wind_

 _Through the good and the ugly_

 _The blue and the black_

 _To the ends of the Earth_

 _To the moon and back_

 _Through all of the words_

 _The mean and the kind_

 _Through the strings that unravel_

 _And the ties that bind_

 _From the crazy and the different_

 _To the more of the same_

 _From the coast is clear_

 _To a hurricane_

 _Yeah, I'll be right beside you_

 _On a roll or off the tracks_

 _To the ends of the Earth_

 _To the moon and back_

 _To the moon and back_

 _Through the bitter and the sweet_

 _The cold and the fire_

 _Lonely cotton sheets_

 _And the burning desire_

 _Until our song is over_

 _Til the stars all fade to black_

 _I'm gonna love you_

 _To the ends of the Earth_

 _To the moon and back_

 _Yeah, I'm gonna love you_

 _All the way to the moon and back_

After singing the last notes and strumming the last notes. We heard a howl and turned to see Balto was howling and Jenna was beside him nuzzling him. We both smiled back at them and to each other.

As the weeks turned to months Bella and I decided to tie the knot. Soon after I was being let go from the Postal Office, I decided to go back to the Anchorage home. Before we left, I knew that I would never see my family again, but trying to start anew. As a little bird flies from it's nest, the little bird become husband to his wife.


	10. Temporary Home

Chapter 10

Author's Note: A final song in this chapter is _Temporary Home_ by Carrie Underwood and the music video of this song is inspired for this chapter. Also another song _You'll be in My Heart_ by Phil Collins.

As the months turn into a year, Bella and I were like every other couple. I entered the work field for Sales on trading and camping goods. My wife would be times a stay a home wife and partially work at as a newspaper editor. Usually days after hard work, my wife and I would stargaze out towards the woods and listen to wolves howling in the night.

Every night when we're in bed and my wife is asleep, I would go outside and pray for family's health and safety, importantly Balto's health since he was aging.

A rustle was made from the bushes and it was the man again.

"I see you're blessed." He said.

"I am." I replied.

He smiled back. "You prayed for your family, your wife, and your own spiritual health and future."

I nodded. "I'll be watching over you and your family."

He was starting to leave towards the woods. "Wait!"

I yelled and He stopped. "I never get to ask your full name."

He turned. "I'm the Great I Am, The Alpha and Omega, The Savior... Jesus Christ."

I smelled. "Thank you for forgiving me and saving me."

He smiled back. "You worry about your father?"

My smiled lightly fades. "I'm just worried for his health."

"You know he'll be with Me with his mother when his time comes. You'll be with Me with your father when your time comes. Remember." he stated.

I decided to agree and he disappears.

* * *

In a normal March day, I worked hard like any other day and I came home. My wife was overjoyed while reading the papers.

"We're getting the New Deal!" she shouted.

She ran towards me and hugged.

"Times are started to change." I said.

"Tons of people were getting onto our papers today." she said while handing me the Anchorage Daily Times newspaper.

I looked and read through the headlines about FDR's New Deal program. I could think about before deciding to heading to Nome. I knew I had a better job rather than picking grapes.

"I'm sure our country is going back on it's feet, other than we're in the Alaskan Territory." I recalled.

She chuckled and walked back into the kitchen. "Anything else happened?"

"Business is still good and no complaints." I answered. I walked towards the kitchen and sat on a chair looking through a pile of mail.

"Anything else in the mail?" I asked.

"I don't know... but I did saw there's a letter for you, but I didn't open it." Bella answered.

I looked through the pile and saw a postage stamp. A mail came for me from Duke. I never thought I could hear anything from since we first met. I opened the envelope.

* * *

 _Dear Bret,_

 _I know we haven't spoken with each other so much, especially when you came to Nome. Hopefully everything is going well with you and your beautiful wife of yours._ (I paused for a moment to quietly laugh.) _The reason why I need to write this letter to you is that Balto is been ill for sometime. He had a little problem from breathing and he was taken in by the doctors. Just recently, we received the news from them that he has a stroke and he was also getting old. The doctors wanted to euthanize him, but I know he couldn't just be put to sleep without seeing you one more time. Please come soon as possible!_

 _Sincerely Yours Duke._

After reading the letter, I was incredulous that I dropped the letter on the floor. Bella walked back only to see me staring at the cabinets.

"Bret... are you seeing a ghost or something?" she asked.

I looked back. "Dad's dying."

"You mean Balto?!" she said.

I nodded. Her hand covered her mouth and came to my side and sat next to me. "What happened?"

"I knew something was going to happen, I should have done something sooner. He had a stroke and he's under care by the doctors back in Nome." I answered.

She was in shock and gave me a hug. "What are you going to do?"

I sighed. "I need to see him, before the doctors could put him to sleep."

Bella gave me a kiss and put her hand onto my cheek. "Go see him. I'll let your co-workers know what has happening."

I couldn't thank her enough since she came back to me. I decided to pack some of my things and started head towards the door. Before I opened the door, I looked to see my wife smile with nod.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." she replied back.

"I'll write when I have some news." I said. I opened the door and closed and caught a small taxi cab to the station. As I was in the cab, the driver drove to the direction I ask him to take me. I just stared out the passenger windows and watch others live on.

 _Little boy, six years old_

 _A little too used to bein' alone_

 _Another new mom and dad, another school_

 _Another house that'll never be home_

 _When people ask him how he likes this place_

 _He looks up and says with a smile upon his face_

 _"This is my temporary home_

 _It's not where I belong_

 _Windows in rooms that I'm passin' through_

 _This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going_

 _I'm not afraid because I know this is my_

 _Temporary home."_

* * *

After seeing the small boy with a new family, I smiled back at them and waved. They did the same. Seeing them as a picture of a family reminds me being with different families until Balto took me as he's own.

 _Flashback begins_

As I read the release discharge, I looked at Balto and Jenna with a smile.

"I guess we could forget being friends and become related." I said.

Balto chuckled with a nod. "I never had a human son, but I'll be proud to have one."

"As would I as well." Jenna added.

I bend my knees and the trio of us hugged outside the steps towards the hospital. "Let's go home."

 _Flashback ends_

The cab stops and I arrived at the station. I purchased a ticket to outside Nome as it was only a few hours to get there. I finally aboard the train and I was able to have a empty seat beside me.

 _Don't worry, you'll see your father_. The voice came. I knew who it was and I knew I was going to see him in Nome or someday.

* * *

During the train ride, I could see snow falling down outside and the snow was covering the fields and trees. I decided to have a good sleep before arriving to Nome.

 _Flashback begins_

Balto was surprised for a family reunion of his own liter of pups that are now grown. I could remember the first time I met with Aleu. She was light grey unlike her father, but she does have his eyes and personality. She told me how she became a leader, starting since she thought she was going to be adopted until finding out from her father she's part wolf.

Along with others I had a good decent pleasure of meeting with Saba and Dingo. The pups and I decided to have a race on the sandy shores of Nome where their father has lived. I could even get tired once in while that their old man would have to tag Balto to join in. Also, before the day was over I even had the honor to race with him myself. As Jenna and her owner Rosie, whom I also met, where at the finishing spots. After we ran past them, it was I like to call a fair tie, better than racing him through the alleys when I turned into a wolfdog.

 _Flashback ends_

A sudden slow movements to a stop, I woke up from a great dream of memories. I got off the train with my belongings and decided to find another cab. Like back in Anchorage, I watched others live on with their lives, as I started to feel back at home.

 _Young mom on her own_

 _She needs a little help got nowhere to go_

 _She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out_

 _'Cause a half-way house will never be a home_

 _At night she whispers to her baby girl_

 _Someday we'll find a place here in this world_

 _"This is our temporary home_

 _It's not where we belong_

 _Windows in rooms that we're passin' through_

 _This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going_

 _I'm not afraid because I know this is our_

 _Temporary Home."_

* * *

Seeing a mother with her daughter reminds me times that I first arrived at a meat shop to be a hunter. Unfortunately, it didn't go well as I told about this before, but I managed to work with Mr. Connor, Simpson, and Duke. The driver pulls up to the streets of Nome. I paid the driver and got out of the cab and walked a few houses down.

At least I took the time to write a brief letter to Bella to let her know that I arrived safe, back in the post office. Afterwards, I thought it would be suiting to head to the hospital where my father is under care. I entered the hospital I could see his family was there including some of the townspeople that I knew including Duke.

"I never thought it'll be a welcoming community in a time like this." I said to Duke.

"Only in a better time." he said.

"How is he?" I asked.

He shook his head. "He may not make through the night, it's a good thing that you're here."

The doctor came in told me what had happened and Balto's current condition. He also said if the doctor's don't put him to sleep, they'll never know how long he'll last. He told to me stay in the room with him and say my goodbyes.

 _Old man, hospital bed_

 _The room is filled with people he loves_

 _And he whispers don't cry for me_

 _I'll see you all someday_

 _He looks up and says "I can see God's face"_

The doctor opened the door and I could see Jenna was beside. She in tears as she was saying her farewell to her mate and lover. I gave her a hug as she nuzzled me and left the room to have a last father to son moment. I see him partially sleeping in a warm bed he has never had. I even notice he still has his old blanket with him. I set my suitcase to aside and walked to his bedside. I found a chair nearby and set it by his bed so I could sit.

"Dad?" I gently pet him with a slow shake.

He slowly opens his eyes. "Bret?"

I smiled as I started fill my eyes with tears. "Hi dad." I got up gave him a hug.

"It's been very long." he said.

"It has been." I recalled.

"And..." he started to grunt a little from pain. "You came back."

"Oh father, I had to see you... I should have took care of you before I left. I'll be here and I'll never leave you." I added.

He chuckled. "I know you wouldn't. I wanted to wait. It'll be difficult for you, as I leave without seeing me."

"Thank you papa." I thanked him.

"Jenna... she's still here?" he looked around.

"She is and everyone is here." I answered.

Balto sighed as his time was near. I placed my hand on one of his front paws and held it firmly.

"I love you son." he said.

"I love you too dad." I said as I lean over and kissed him, a tear fell on him. He laughed.

"I remember my tear fell on you." he recalled. I laughed.

"I can't let you leave." I begged. "You're the only father I had and I would have be lost without you."

He lift up and nuzzled me as I hugged him back.

"You have a guitar on you?" he said.

I nodded and I went to grab my suit case which is filled with small amount of clothing and a guitar. "Remember we used to sing the song we sang a year back?"

"I could give some last singing in me left." he joked.

I started to strum some chords on the guitar. I started to cry as I knew I would lose him forever until I see him again. He saw me crying like a young pup afraid or had a nightmare

 _Come stop your crying_  
 _It will be alright_  
 _Just take my hand_  
 _And hold it tight_

 _I will protect you_  
 _From all around you_  
 _I will be here_  
 _Don't you cry_

 _For one so small,_  
 _You seem so strong_  
 _My arms will hold you,_  
 _Keep you safe and warm_  
 _This bond between us_  
 _Can't be broken_  
 _I will be here_  
 _Don't you cry_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
 _From this day on_  
 _Now and forever more_  
 _You'll be in my heart_  
 _No matter what they say_  
 _You'll be here in my heart_  
 _Always_

(After the beat of the chords I joined in singing.)

 _Why can't they understand the way we feel_  
 _They just don't trust what they can't explain_  
 _I know we're different, but deep inside us_  
 _We're not that different at all_

(We both sang.)

 _And you'll be in my heart_  
 _Yes you'll be in my heart_  
 _From this day on_  
 _Now and forever more_

(Jenna walked in and came towards us and sang.)

 _Don't listen to them_  
 _'Cause what do they know_  
 _We need each other, to have, to hold_  
 _They'll see in time, I know_

(Balto sings.)

 _When destiny calls you, you must be strong_  
 _I may not be with you_  
 _But you got to hold on_  
 _They'll see in time, I know_  
 _We'll show them together_

(Three of us sang).

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
 _Believe me you'll be in my heart_  
 _I'll be there from this day on_  
 _Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart_  
 _No matter what they say_  
 _You'll be here in my heart_  
 _Always_

(Balto sang the last few notes.)

 _Always I'll be with you_  
 _I'll be there for you always_  
 _Always and always_

 _Just look over your shoulder_  
 _Just look over your shoulder_  
 _Just look over your shoulder_  
 _I'll be there_  
 _ _Always__

* * *

The three of us embrace each other with a hug since the first time since I was welcomed into the family. The doctor came in and told us we have to leave. I gave a permission to him if Jenna and I could stay overnight. He gracefully accepted our permission and asked help to move a bed next to Balto's.

* * *

As the night skies arrived, the three of us were in bed next to each other. Jenna and I were still awake, as we haven't shut our eyelids. Balto gave his last remarks to Jenna on how much he loved her very much since the first time he saw her.

"Son..." he said.

"Yes dad." I answered.

"I loved you so much... since I first saw you hear death." he added.

"Without you... I'll wouldn't be living. I can't even give anything back to you." I regretted.

"You gave me love... even though you didn't treat me as I was your pet, you treated me like I was father to you and a son to me." he stated.

I couldn't help as tears were coming out of my eyes, Jenna licked them and Balto followed. "I know I'll see you both and my dearly beloved children soon."

"By Heaven's Gates." I said.

"By Heaven's... Gates..." he said his last breath and his head slowly lies on the pillow gently and his eyes closes completely with his mouth shut.

Jenna and myself knew we both lost someone who was important and we hold dear to us. My tears flow more and I buried my face on his back and cried. Jenna laid her head onto of his head and we cried to sleep.

* * *

In the next morning, the doctors were about to be ready for the final decision to put him to sleep. I thought it was grace from God that I could spend my last time with my adopted father and Balto slept peacefully to Heaven. Me, Jenna, the rest of family, and some of the town's people buried him near his home. I was the last person to leave, as I placed his blanket beside his grave.

I only stayed in Nome for a little bit and than came back to Anchorage. When I got home, my wife was in bed. I placed my suitcase in the closet and hopped into bed.

She turned over to my side and placed her arms around me as I was still in emotional grief. "I'll never leave you." Bella said.

 _"This is my temporary Home_

 _It's not where I belong_

 _Windows in rooms that I'm passin' through_

 _This was just a stop, on the way to where I'm going_

 _I'm not afraid because I know this was_

 _My temporary home."_

 _This is our temporary home_

Soon afterwards, we had a family of our own, we visited Nome to see their grandparents in graves next to each other. I shared them the stories I had with my parents and the stories about them.

We all lived on until my dying day. I saw God's face next him was the father, who was waiting for me as he promised that I'll see again in Heaven. Me, Balto, Jenna, and the rest of the family reunited in our dying days and lived happily forever and ever after. Amen to God's gift through Jesus Christ!


End file.
